Children of Hell
by TheFangirlAsdfghjkl
Summary: Mavis Grey finds out she's a daughter of Hades. She loses her friends, family and old life. Her only ray of hope? Nico di Angelo. They both struggle with problems, gods, demigods & their past. Go round on adventures, saving Olympus, fight monsters, the usual teen stuff really. Contains Nico & Mavis POV (surprises may beckon :3) Please read and review :) (Could become damn angsty)
1. Introductiont to story

**Author's note: Helllooooo my fellow non-existent readers! Please review and I promise the coming chapters are gonna be better. This is just the intro and stuff. Suggestions are welcome. And Nico's POV is the chapter after the next coz the next chapter is important as eff. Promise it'll be wayyyy better.**

**Whoa, the note's so big! I need to go…. Bye! :3**

I could feel the warmth of the Sun on my cheeks. The sunrays bathing my whole dorm room in sunlight. No nightmares. That was weird, but at time I didn't care.

It was just another day at my hostel, Gilmore Academy. It was a hostel for children who had no parents or whose parents didn't care about them. I was one of the orphans, along with my 12 year old brother, Anton.

I was waiting for my roommate and classmate, Cammie, to rush in and wake me up by trying to pull off the covers from me. Then in breakfast, she would stress about Ms. Morgan's homework assignment she forgot to do and try to complete it in a hurry.

I opened my eyes. Reality dawned onto me. I was not at Gilmore Academy. There was no Cammie. No Ms. Morgan's homework. And worst of all, no Anton.

It was not the Sun baking my cheeks but the fiery River Phlegethon. I got up and scanned the gloomy landscape. I looked up, there was no sky, only darkness extending on endlessly. I picked up my Stygian iron sword and held it, the familiar sword made me feel a bit better. I brushed the dirt off my clothes and shouldered my pack.

There was nothing in my pack, just a few old pictures of Anton and me, an almost-empty-but-not-empty bottle of nectar and 6 McDonalds happy meal and 6 pack coke. But those were for later.

I heard a distant scream. Probably some tortured soul on its way to Tartarus through the fiery river. I had decided to set camp on the banks of the River Phlegethon, even though there where horrible screams time to time because, A) It gave warmth (you'd be surprised how cold it could get, even for the child of Hades in the Underworld) and B) It kept weird spirits and tortured souls at bay.

Not that they mean any harm to me. But the way they try to speak, scared me.

Funny thought. A daughter of the Underworld scared of her own domain.

But when the spirits spoke, only their lips moved, no voice came out. Then I would give them a confused look and they would shudder in exasperation and go away.

The tortured souls were worse. They would scream and collapse in agony until an invisible force pulled them to whatever punishment they were meant to do. Yet no sound left their lips.

So I walked on the banks of the river or some time. Still gaining on my strength. I was terribly weak from my resent encounter with the Keres. Terrible battlefield spirits. They feed on violent deaths.

I couldn't wait to shadow-travel out of this hell-hole.

Not that I have any place to go to. I was homeless. But it was still better than this. Besides, I still had other work here, in the Underworld. I had to summon a certain spirit.

_I hope you die_!

No, that couldn't be the last words I say to my brother. I had to summon him.

Only a few months ago I had discovered the 'godly' side of my parentage. I still remember that horrifying day as if it were yesterday.

My brother, Anton Grey, came running towards me in the school canteen. We didn't see each other much, him being two years younger than me.

"Mavis!" he cried.

He slipped into the seat next to mine. He started rambling on about his classes, friends, blah, blah, blah. Typical 12 year old.

Then he asked me to help him bunk a class and I said no.

He asked me again,"Aw c'mon! Just today! Help me bunk Coach Mullet's PE! He is so unfair! We have dodge ball and Brain plays unfair! Coach won't even say a word to him! Brain is going to kill me! Literally!"

I just rolled my eyes and replied, "Oh Anton… He can't kill you! I can't help you bunk classes. It's against the rules! I'm sure you'll be fine."

"NO!" he yelled. A bit too loud but the canteen is always noisy so I didn't think anyone heard us. "Rules?! Bah! You always break the rules!"

I tried to protest, but he snapped at me,"Oh don't you lie! I _saw_ you going to Nigel's dorm room yesterday evening! Tell me that isn't against the rules!"

I was spell bounded. I blushed vigorously and a wave of emotions washed over me- surprise, shock, anger and pure rage.

"I guess the _rules_ don't apply to you and your_ boyfriend Nigel!_" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

Now he had gone too far. It was bad enough he mentioned Nigel's name but the fact he had called him my boyfriend was wrong on so many levels. He was not my boyfriend. He was a guy I fell for (hard) and just when I thought he likes me back, I discover he already has a girlfriend.

"How did you-?" I trembled in rage "How dare you?! You know nothing, you foolish boy! Why should I ever help you? I won't! I hope you die!"

He stomped his foot and stormed off the canteen.

I didn't follow. I was much too angry to care.

Classes went by. Lunch and dinner came and went, there was no sign of Anton. I was starting to worry a bit.

Then we all went to bed.

_9:30pm_, the alarm clock on my nightstand read.

I tossed and turned on my bed, unable to sleep. So I got up and walked towards my window.

I opened the window and leaned out. A cool breeze hit my face, gently brushing my dark hair. It was a beautiful night. The full moon gleamed and the stars were out. I didn't know constellations but I could still make out patterns in the sky, beautifully aligned.

Just when I was planning to go back to bed, I saw a figure going out of the boys' hostel dormitory.

Then I realised, it was Anton. I was about to yell his name out of the window but I quickly decided against it. It would alert too many people and Anton and I would get into trouble for disruption in hostel. So I pulled on my favourite aviator jacket and tied up my long hair in a ponytail and quietly walked out.

I had lost Anton, but I was determined to find him, even if it meant searching the whole school.

First I went to the amphitheatre. Nothing there.

Then I checked the football field and sports equipment's room. Nothing there too.

Next, the auditorium.

I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. The chairs were stacked up in a pile and pushed in the corner of our huge auditorium. The floor was littered with wrappers, leaves, dirt, half-eaten sandwiches and whatnot.

Probably the seniors, I thought.

Then my eyes drifted to the stage. A boy was sprawled lifelessly on the centre of the stage.

"Anton!" I cried.

"Mavis…." He groaned.

I ran towards him and rest his head in my lap.

"What happened?" I demanded "Tell me! Who did this to you?!"

I noticed an ugly gash that was bleeding heaps of blood on his forehead. Tears gathered in my eyes. I gently cupped my hands on his face. A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Tell me, Anton! And what are you doing here?!" I yelled.

He handed me a note. It read:

Anton,

I'm so sorry about today. Please don't be mad at me! I'll make it up to you, promise. Meet me in the Auditorium at 9:45pm sharp. Don't tell anyone, or you'll ruin the surprise! I won't let you down. Promise!

Love,

Mavis

My hands trembled as I read the note, I hadn't called him, then who had? Someone on my behalf! Maybe a senior!

"Who-?" I looked at Anton. But his body was lifeless. I put my hand on his neck to feel his pulse. None.

I sobbed. But somehow his body began to dissolve into mist. It was impossible. Soon there was nothing left of it, the air faintly smelled of pomegranates.

"Bah! I hate it when the Gods do that! Snatch my prey! Oh well, I shall feast on you." A female voice behind me said.

I turned my head to see my least favourite senior, Massie. She was one of those girls who gossiped a lot, put too much make-up, push people around and basically do everything to make my life suck as much as possible.

"Massie." I said "How dare you do this Anton! He is dead because of you! You just wait till I tell-"

"Oh blah, blah, blah, do I look like I care? What could those foolish mortals do to me? Enough talk, it's time for a little snack" she said. And with that she started to change form, her pupils turning into slits, her hair became fiery waterfalls flowing down her shoulders, she extended her fangs and her manicured nails grew into talons. Her legs began to morph into a reptilian tail.

"Much better," she hissed "I haven't been in my original form for days! Soon all shall tremble before me! They shall cower by my name! Massie the _mormo_!"

"What-? How-? You-"I trembled.

Then there was I flash, the space between me and Massie (or the mormo, whatever that was) a light began growing and getting brighter until it was much too bright to look at. So, I averted my eyes.

When the light died out, a man stood in its place. His pale angular face clean-shaven and messy raven hair as if he forgot to comb it or didn't care. Either way he scared me. He had a stern look on his face. His dark eyes glanced at me and again looked at Massie the _mormo_. He was dressed in a black robesand sandals and for some reason his robes seemed to be sewn from souls as I observed a human figure trying to escape from the cloth was snatched into it by some invisible force.

"The fates do not permit you to kill my daughter" the man said, he had a deep voice "It is bad enough you have killed my son, but I will not have you devour him. You must let the girl go."

"Daughter? Son?" I whispered under my breath.

"Now, begone!" the man said ignoring me. With that Massie exploded into green flames.

The man then turned at me," Mavis, my child….."

"I-I don't have parents." I said "And who are you?"

"I am Hades, God of the Underworld" the man said. I blinked at him in confusion. Hades? Like, the Hades? He had to be nuts, but I was no fool. This man who claimed to be Hades, radiated power, I could feel it.

"You do not understand now, my child" he said, recognising my confusion "You are a child of the underworld, you must learn more about your kind in order to survive. I am sorry I could not save your brother"

"My kind?" I asked.

"Half-Bloods, half human, half god. Demigods. Heroes." This man who claimed to be my father.

"All my life…. Where were-"anger boiled in me.

"I can't stay here longer" he snapped, ignoring my question "You must learn, come to my realm and learn with the dead."

With another flash, he was gone. I collapsed and started sobbing, I lost Anton, the only family I'd know and now a stranger claimed to be my father and a god invited me to his 'realm' and train with the dead.

Then the whole auditorium rumbled and I was swallowed into the ground and saw my so-called father's 'realm'. The Underworld.

Since, that day I had been wandering in the underworld, learning about my kind and my past, learning how to use my powers, training with the dead. Typical 14-year-old stuff really.

Though I was curious and egar about summoning the dead. I wanted to summon Anton and if possible, bring him back.

I had learned how to summon a spirit but I was still biding on my strength.

I was now near the River Styx. I set my sword next to me and stared into the waters of the River Styx. I was ready now. I could feel it. Now all I needed was a hole in the ground. I summoned some dead people to dig a hole for me. Handy power.

After I commanded them to set to work, I sat down again at the banks and thought to myself that I was so close to meeting Anton. All of our memories flooded in my mind, especially our last encounter with the_ mormo_. Stupid she-devil, feeding on children and devouring their flesh.

Then sound of the ploughs and shovels piercing the ground stopped. I turned and saw the work was done.

"Yes… that should be sufficient," I whispered to myself.

"You have done well, now dismissed." I told the dead.

I took out the McDonald's happy meals and coke. I started chanting in Ancient Greek and the hole started frothing into brown foam. I had become better at it over the weeks and the words came at me naturally.

I threw the burgers and fries in the hole along with the coke. It was even more energy-consuming than I thought. I had to make sure only Anton drank but keep other spirits from intruding _and_ make sure I didn't explode by channelling too much of my power.

Then a spirit of a 12-year-old boy formed, I knelt and drank from the hole and stood or rather, _drifted_ up.

I sobbed. It was Anton. He look just like he always had. I dark messy hair covering his eyes, he wore blue jeans and a black shirt with his favourite blue jacket. But there was an aura surrounding him.

"Anton…!" I cried (literally).

"Mavis…" he said, rather calm. Which was weird, he was never calm, all jumpy and hyperactive.

"I'm so sorry…. I could have saved you…. But I swear I will bring-"I said trying to suppress more tears for his sake.

"No, I must stay here. You don't need to be sorry, my death was destin-"he explained.

"It was not destined! I will bring you back Anton, it will be like the old days! Just you and me….and…. we…" I started crying. Anton leaned and tried to brush a tear from my face but it felt nothing more than a breeze.

"You know I can't stay for long. Mavis, I have to stay here, okay?" he said "I'm sure it'll be fine."

I brushed my tears and stood up straight. "Y-Yes, you are right. Goodbye Anton. I love you."

"Bye Mav-"he was interrupted when the ground started to shake.

"It's too late" I whispered to myself. I looked up at Anton and his spirit dissolved with a smile on his face.

"I'm stupid!" I yelled at myself. And why shouldn't I? I knew I couldn't keep any spirit for so long by not unleashing some other restless spirits. As I predicted, about a hundred spirits arose from the ground.

Best-case scenario: they would wander around aimlessly, banging into each other, trying to remember their names.

Worst-case scenario: they would go relentless and hunt down the one who summoned them until dead. And that was me. Yay.

I got pretty much what I predicted. They drew their weapons, in bad shape but I know enough that they were still deadly, and charged towards me.

"Get back!" I commanded. And surprise, surprise. They didn't listen.

"The daughter of Hades commands you!" I yelled once more and they didn't seem to hear me. Even if they did, they didn't care.

I did the wisest thing. I turned and fled. There was no way I could take on a hundred zombies. I was too weak to summon some dead confederates to launch a frontal assault.

I ran but I knew there was no where I could escape. I kept running grasping for ideas, but none came.

I ran for so long that I reached the River Lethe, river of forgetfulness. I glanced behind me, all the zombies were there. I stopped at the river's banks. Its dark surface gleaming and smooth. I could see my reflection in it, I looked terrible. My eyes were sunken and my skin was pale. I definitely hadn't eaten in days.

The Lethe was 20 feet wide. What do I do now? I thought _JUMP?!_

So this is how I die, I thought miserably. Either slaughtered by the dead or drown while trying to remember who I was.

I stood at the banks of the river, facing the army of the dead and then closed my eyes.

Suddenly a hand slipped into mine. I turned and saw a boy with dark hair and dark brown eyes, pale skin like mine. He was about my age. Fourteen? Fifteen?

"Who-?" I asked.

"Not now, we have to go before we die. We can leave the introductions to later." the boy replied.

On that note, we disappeared into darkness. The boy had shadow-travelled, he must be a Son of Hades.

When we were in the mortal world again, I saw a glum environment, it was foggy and cold. I was standing in front of a huge iron gate with a sign that read, **NEW ORLEANS GRAVEYARD. **I noticed the boy also had a stygian iron sword like mine at his side and he wore a skull ring on his left hand.

I turned to the boy and said, "I am Mavis Grey, daughter of Hades. Thanks for saving me. I – uh – kept a spirit for too long. Who are you?"

"No need for thanks." The boy replied with a smile "I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades as well. Come we have lot of things to discuss, sister." And with that we walked into the graveyard.


	2. Battle on the Hill

**Author's note: Hi! I think. I don't have to say much to my non-existent readers today just reminding you to review and give me some suggestions and stuff. Also, next chapter is Nico's POV :3**

"I communed with the dead last night," Nico said. He had become taller over the few days. He was my half-brother, later I noticed how much we looked alike.

About a month ago he had saved me from blood-thirsty zombies (long story) and since then we are going around place to place, trying to survive. But mostly, we end up in New Orleans. People don't go to graveyards often because they think it's haunted. I don't blame them, I hadn't sensed so many _lemures _in one place. They are a superstitious lot actually, so Nico and I hang around in the graveyards, trying to hide from people and look as casual as possible (Clichéd thing for the children of Hades, I know).

"Yeah? What did they say?" I asked.

"Some of them have seen the distant future and they tell me it's not good." He said. He was trying to act confident, but something was wrong, his tone suggested that. "They… I think Camp Half-Blood is in danger."

Oh, man. That was a sore topic for Nico, he had told me how he ran away from there after his sister, Bianca Di Angelo, had died.

"Okay… What danger?" I asked.

"They have seen an army of _gigantes_ marching up Half-Blood hill, led by Enceladus. The wisest gigant of all." Nico said.

"Then, we need to go warn them!" I exclaimed. Then I met Nico's eyes and they looked pained. So I quickly said, "Oh I'm sorry, I mean if you don't want to go back there, we could send an Iris-message. I think I have a drachma here-"

"No, we must go. They will need all the help they can get." He said "Get ready we are going today itself."

On that note, we packed all we had left, an air tight bag of ambrosia, a bottle of nectar, some mortal cash and a few drachmas for emergencies. I shouldered my pack and headed towards Nico. His sword at his side. Shadow-travelling all the way from New Orleans to Long Island would be crazy but Nico's and my strength combined would do it.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and held his hand. And we disappeared into darkness.

"Are you sure?" Chiron the centaur asked. He was a white stallion from waist down. "Yes" Nico replied and I nodded.

We had only reached Camp Half-Blood a few hours ago. I had to admit, it was a beautiful place. There were winged horses (Pegasus, Nico had called them) flying overhead, there were 12 cabins forming a U and a few more cabins scattered in front of it. I recognised the archery field and sword fighting arena.

Nico, Chiron, Mr. D (or Dionysus) and I were in the Big House. We were sitting in what appeared to be the rec room. We were sitting around a Ping-Pong table, while Nico and I explained the upcoming danger in camp which was quite bizarre. The whole time Mr. D kept reading a magazine and looking extremely bored.

"We need to get the camp ready. I think the attack will happen tomorrow afternoon." I told Chiron who looked very concerned.

Mr. D looked up his magazine and said, "What's the point of this whole 'magic veil' if any monstrous army can just march in?"

"I believe this army is strong enough to march in, Dionysus," Chiron said, a bit annoyed.

"Then I think we need to call all the head-counsellors of the cabins and any other camper that is necessary for the meeting," Nico said "we need to get ready and the Hephaestus' children need to start working on border defences right away. I'll go tell them."

"Yes, we will have the meeting at 4:00pm sharp. Be there." Chiron said. And with that we headed out of the Big House. Nico went straight to the forges. I, on the other hand, didn't have anything to do so I headed to the sword fighting arena.

No one was there so I started practising of dummies, chopping up one after the other. After some while I was exhausted and went to drink some water. As soon as I picked up the bottle, I sensed a shadow behind me and dropped the bottle and swung my sword at the figure.

My sword clashed against another celestial bronze sword, held by a boy about fifteen or sixteen years old. He was taller than me and had coffee brown skin. He was wearing a bronze armour. His black hair were messy. His stormy eyes glared into mine.

I noticed camp's bead necklace around his neck and lowered my sword.

"Sorry… I-uh-thought you were-"I was interrupted when he swung his sword again, and I blocked.

"What-?"I started but the boy attacked again. I staggered behind and I looked at him. He was grinning and I realised he wanted to practise with me.

I gave him a sly smile and charged at the boy. Our swords met in mid-air, he parried my strike. He slashed. I rolled to one side. We exchanged thrusts and parries, getting the feel of each other's style. Man, he was good.

Then he made his mistake. He tried to jab at my stomach and I locked his sword hilt in mine and twisted. His sword scattered aside. Before he could recover I slammed the end of my sword into his chest and he fell down and I pointed the tip of my sword a him.

He looked surprised. Then I extended my arm to help him up.

"I am Mavis Grey, daughter of Hades. You fight pretty well, huh?" I said.

"I'm Castor Trueblood, son of Athena." He said "You fight pretty well for a girl."

"Son of Athena, you say…" I said while raising my eyebrow "Then you should know better to say that about a girl."

He looked surprised, and then smiled.

"I've never seen you at camp before. Are-?" he was interrupted when someone rushed in the arena and I realised it was Nico.

"Castor, you need to be in the Big House for a-uh-meeting." Nico said. Then he turned towards me,"Mavis we need you too, it's almost 4:00pm."

I nodded and followed them.

Everyone was settled around the ping-pong table. Chiron was in his wheelchair form, Mr. D was still engrossed in his magazine. The campers included Andrew and Rebecca Black children of Zeus, Castor Noronha (the boy whom I battled), the Stoll brothers children of Hermes, Silena Beauregard from Aphrodite cabin, Beckendorf child of Hephaestus, Clarisse from Ares cabin, Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin (Nico introduced me to all of them) and of course, Nico and me.

Chiron finally said,"Yes, I believe everyone is here now." Then he looked at Nico "There is some… disturbing news brought by Mr. Di Angelo here."

Everyone looked at Nico. But I could tell he was disturbed and didn't want to do a public speak of fatal events so I quickly said, "Uh Nico communed with the dead yesterday."

Nico told a silent 'Thank You' when I met his gaze. Everyone looked at me, I held down a wave of panic. I hated it when I was the centre of attention. But I managed to continue, "So, one of the spirits warned Nico about an attack on Camp Half-Blood by gigantes led by Enceladus, the wisest of all. He is the bane of Athena. He is marching at us with an army so strong that it can go right past the Camp's magical borders."

There was nervous muttering. "When will the reach here?" Andrew asked. He was pretty tall with dark hair and an electric presence (literally).

"Tomorrow afternoon." Nico said.

Some of them gasped.

"We have no other choice, we must fight," said Rebecca. She didn't look a lot like Andrew but they still shared dark eyes that managed to look electric. She then looked at Chiron "We need to plan for our defences."

Chiron nodded and brought out a map of Camp Half-Blood. "Lee, we need archers in the woods, near Thalia's pine tree." Chiron said while marking the location on the map, and looked at Lee who nodded, "The Hephaestus cabin needs to set up a defence line."

"The Ares cabin can launch a frontal assault and the Athena cabin can sneak-in at the left and right flank" Castor said while pointing at the map. There was murmuring of approval.

"Yeah, Rebecca and I can fly ahead blasting them with lightning," Andrew said "and we could fly ahead and give you guys a head start when the army arrives."

"Well then, it is settled." Chiron said. Then he turned at Nico and me,"You could sleep in the Hermes cabin or perhaps, in the Big House. We do have a lot of-"

"No," said Nico, then he realised it sounded like he was angry so he said,"I mean, we could help the others and get ready for battle."

"But you will need strength for tomorrow, you cannot face the gigantes without any sleep." Chiron protested.

"It's fine, really. Nico and I are used to going with sleep for days. Aren't we Nico?" I said and looked at Nico.

"Yes, we are." Nico replied

"Okay then, everyone alert your cabin and get ready for preparations for tomorrow." Chiron announced "And we must do our level best, alert all, war is coming."

On that happy note, the meeting was adjourned. Nico and I walked together to the canoe lake just to get away from everybody. I sat down and looked at Nico.

"What's wrong?" I asked Nico.

"There is an attack at Camp Half-Blood, so what's right?" he replied

"No," I said "You look very disturbed. You're not telling me something. Nico please-"

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

I'm not going to lie, it hurt me a bit. He must have realised that as he knelt down and brushed my hair off my face.

"Sorry… It's just…" he started "The spirit I spoke to said that some-someone in camp-"

He was interrupted as he almost go electrocuted. Andrew landed next to us along with Rebecca, he had a bolt in his right hand and was holding Castor in the other, who didn't look happy about it, probably giving him a lift.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Talk about a 'thundering' entry." Andrew said, waiting for us to laugh. Castor rolled his eyes and sighed and Rebecca groaned. So it was not their first time with Andrew's 'jokes'.

"Ha-ha very funny. Oh, I laughed so hard my stomach hurts." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"Yeah someone please get some nectar and ambrosia, my stomach hurts too much!" Castor joked. Rebecca snickered and I smiled and Andrew rolled his eyes.

"So I didn't electrocute anyone, did I?" Andrew said.

"Maybe." Nico muttered.

"Sorry I was just checking out this baby," he held his bolt out for us to examine "The Bolt."

"Anyway I just came to call you guys for some practice" Castor said "There's this little matter or Camp Half-Blood to be stampeded by giants."

"Yeah I'll be there in a sec." I told him and turned to Nico "You coming?"

"No. I'm going to commune with the dead about tomorrows battle, I'll let you know if I get know something." He said.

"Right," I said, then turned to Castor "Let's go."

"Need a lift?" Andrew asked.

"Ughh, I'll pass." Castor said.

"Yeah, me too." I said "I am not good with heights."

"Suit yourself." Rebecca said as they flew away.

Castor and I walked in silence for a while, when he finally said, "Why haven't you come to camp before? They do have a Hades cabin…"

I didn't reply.

"Sorry… I uh if you don't wanna talk about it…" he said. I just nodded and we walked in silence the rest of the way.

When we reached the arena, we drew our swords and charged. We thrust and parried, thrust and parried. After Castor' last defeat he had raised all his defences and was even more determined to win. But that didn't mean I was backing out.

He jabbed, I jumped back. This went on for a long time. Then he strikes and our swords meet, he twists and my sword goes flying, and he points his swords tip at my chin.

"How's that?" Castor said.

"Not bad," I said "for a boy."

He smiled. "Enough for today. I'll go check on Nico." I said.

"Fine." He said as I left the arena.

I went into the woods to search for him. I saw him talking to a spirit and for some reason I stopped, not to eavesdrop, but to…._observe_. (Fine I was eavesdropping a bit.)

"- it must happen." The spirit was saying.

"No, there has to be a way! You know we cannot take the risk!" Nico said.

"But master-"the spirit stopped as it spotted me, so I walked towards Nico. As soon as Nico saw me he turned at the spirit "Dismissed."

"Hey what was the spirit saying?" I asked.

"Nothing much, really. Just the same old things." He said.

"Nico you are hiding something" I said "What old things? What did the spirit say? Nico are you-?"

"Sheesh, Mavis… " He sighed and tried for a smile "I'm fine. Honest!"

"Hmm… alright." I said even though I wasn't convinced "I just need to sit down, I'm tired with all that sword fighting."

I sat down and gestured Nico to sit beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder, he took out an old looking leather book and started writing in Ancient Greek.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh this…" he said as I examined the book "New ways to summon spirits, without exploding or unleashing bloodthirsty zombies."

"So does it work?" I asked.

"Do I look like I have been assaulted by the undead or exploded?" He said and I smiled. My eyelids were heavy now, the soft rustling of the leaves against each other was soothing and there was a light breeze. I dozed off. But this time, no nightmares haunted me.

I woke up with a start when I heard snickering. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Nico had also taken a rest and slept while resting his chin on the top of my head, his book was fallen beside him and he still was clutching his pen. In front of me, Rebecca was standing and had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she said "Looks like the Hades' kids do need sleep after all. If you were sleepy you could've just come to the Big House, instead of the woods."

"Sorry that was not planned." I said and turned to Nico "Wake up!"

"Wha- what happened?!" He woke with a start.

"Nothing we just feel asleep and Rebecca just came to-"I said and turned to Rebecca "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing I just saw you were quite fascinated by our camp so I thought I could give you a tour" she said "So you wanna come?"

I turned to Nico and saw him look away, not meeting my gaze. So I decided against the tour (even though I was dying for one) and turned to Rebecca again," No… I need to go and check on the Hephaestus cabin about the defence line. Thanks for the offer though."

"Okay." She frowned and flew away.

I turned towards Nico for an explanation but he just said "I need to go talk to Chiron about the….the…. left flank position! Yes the position!"

"Why are you acting like that?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Like…nevermind."

It was a long night. I had never seen such a big military operation. The Hephaestus cabin was readying traps that made no sense to me and sharpening some weapon. Clarisse was shout orders to the Ares cabin and Lee Fletcher was showing the archers their position, Argus was also there and Chiron was supervising the whole thing.

I went to Chiron and stood next to him and asked," Have you seen Nico?"

"I'm afraid not, dear. I though he was with you." He replied and I frowned. On that note, I went to the Ares cabin and telling them about the plank formation.

In the morning, everyone was at Half-Blood Hill, dressed in full battle armour. The Hephaestus cabin had set up traps around Thalia's pin tree and borders of camp were the army could possibly entre from- razor wires, pits filled with pots of Greek fire, rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. Beckendorf was manning two catapults the size of pickup trucks. The Ares cabin was drilling in plank formation. The Apollo and Hermes cabin was scattered in the woods armed with bows.

It looked pretty good to me but Nico muttered next to me, "It's not enough."

I recalled all the spirits we had met who described and showed us visions of the army and my heart sank. I grimly nodded.

I saw a figure heading towards us in the sky and I realised it was Andrew. He landed near Chiron, Nico and I and said grimly, "They're here."

Even though Andrew spoke softly, everyone seemed to hear and stopped doing whatever they were doing. The ground trembled beneath us and Clarisse shouted a single order: "Lock shield!"

With that the gigant army marched up Half-Blood Hill. I turned towards Nico and an understanding passed between us. Together we charged.

I had fought monsters before, but this was crazy. Hundreds of giants marched towards us armed with swords, battle axes and whatnot. Dozens fell for the traps set up by the Hephaestus cabin. The Ares cabin charged slashing and jabbing at whatever target they could find. Beckendorf somewhere behind me yelled, "Fire!" I recognised Castor from the Athena cabin somewhere towards my left along with his brethren. Archers were shooting waves of arrows and Nico was lost somewhere to my right. Andrew and Rebecca were flying overhead blasting several giants with lightening. As for me, I was doing my best jabbing and giants. My stygian iron sword drinking their essence.

I looked at Nico at me right and he nodded, I knew what he was planning. I took a deep breath and held out my sword. "Serve me", I called.

The earth trembled. A fissure opened in front of me and a dozen undead warriors crawled from the earth – corpses in military uniforms of different time periods – US revolutionaries, Roman centurions, Napoleonic cavalry and I looked towards Nico who had done the same and I crumpled to my knees.

Embarrassing, really. I had never called so many undead. Just when I thought I was about to be stampeded. Rebecca flew down and snatched me and put me down next to Chiron who was shooting arrows at the army. Rebecca fed me a square of ambrosia and strength surged into me.

"Go! I'm fine! Don't back down!" I yelled and she nodded and flew away.

I ran towards Thalia's pine tree even though I felt like collapsing and engaged into battle again. Just when I thought we had overwhelmed the giant army, Enceladus burst out. He was 30-feet tall giant, though still of average height for a Gigantes. From the top he was humanoid with bronze armour decorated with a flame design. He had dreadlocks decorated with bones woven through them, possibly taken from former demigods he had killed. His skin was bronze and his eyes were marble white. From the bottom his dragon legs are green and he has claws as feet. He carried his weapon, a spear about the size of a flag pole.

"_Di immortales!_" Chiron cursed. There was no fighting that thing. It was a killing machine on steroids.

"Ah… So this is your puny camp!" Enceladus bellowed.

"Come on! Don't cower! Fight him!" I yelled. But campers were either injured or fighting with a giant. Nico and I stood back to back and he whispered, "I am sorry."

"Why?" I asked.

"The spirit said that one child of the underworld would die."

"What?!"

"I thought it was me but I shouldn't have brought you here, I am sorry Mavis."

"Nico! I don't care if I die! But don't you ever speak like that!" I tuned and pointed at Enceladus "First we gotta kill that thing!"

"Nice fighting with you Mavis." He said pointing his sword at the giant

"You too." I said and held his hand and took a deep breath. "Serve us" we called, together we summoned the dead and charged.

Clarisse ran towards us and yelled a battle cry. Castor charged too while Andrew and Rebecca Switched to swords instead of lightening and charged. They must have been exhausted by summoning so much lightening. Together we all charged.

At that time, it sucked to be Enceladus. Clarisse somehow managed to climb the giants back and stabbed him continuously, Castor slashed at the giant along with Andrew and Rebecca.

Nico and I knew what to do. Our swords could destroy his essence but because he was such a powerful giant it would take some time. "Cover us!" I yelled at the others.

Nico and I ran and stabbed his thigh and started chanting in Ancient Greek. He began crumbling and he bellowed in anger. Just when we finished our spell the giant managed to stab me in my stomach with the tip of his spear. Pain shoot up my stomach and I collapsed.

"NO!" Nico yelled.

"Ow" I muttered.

"Get some nectar and ambrosia!" Nico yelled "NOW!"

But everyone was too stunned to move. Chiron trotted next to us.

"Oh dear…" he said. Tears gathered in Nico's eyes.

"I shouldn't… I shouldn't have…" he whispered "I knew it would…. I knew…"

My shirt was soaked in blood and I could feel my life force fading. It's funny, to feel your own life force fading.

"It'll be okay…" I whispered "Just a scrape…."

"Don't you feel it fading?" I asked Nico, my voice was raspy.

He didn't reply, that meant I was actually dying. Then I blacked out.

I woke up with a start. I thought Nico had managed to save me, somehow. I looked in front on me and everyone was gathered around something. I went closer and saw my own body resting on Nico's lap. I looked down and saw myself as a spirit.

But I wasn't dead, I would've felt it. Maybe this was what it was like to be a step away from death.

"We-we have to do something" Nico muttered "She is still alive."

"Nico, I am afraid we can't," Chiron said trying to keep his voice levelled "The amount of nectar and ambrosia to revive her will burn her up."

Oh Nico… I thought. I am right here.

"NO! We have to do something! I can't let anything happen to her!" Nico yelled and his voice broke and a tear trickled down his cheek "First it was my mother, then Bianca and now… I wouldn't… I can't…"

I knelt down next to him and cupped my hands on his face and tried to brush the tear, but I couldn't. I noticed a stray tear running down my face.

"Oh Nico….." I said "I am right here"

But he didn't seem to hear me. He buried his face under my bodies chin and started sobbing. He looked so heartbroken it hurt to even look at him.

"Nico!" I said trying to turn his head toward me, but my hand just passed through. "I am here! Nico!"

I buried my face in my hands and started crying, when someone said, "The Fleece."

Nico stopped sobbing and looked up, "What?"

"The Fleece," I noticed Castor say "it can heal anyone right? She is not dead so it may work."

"But that would be too dangerous" Clarisse began "I mean, we just battled with the giants and I really don't think-"

"If you finish that sentence, The Fields of Punishment will be heaven to you!" Nico yelled leaving Clarisse surprise. Nobody, _nobody_ got away scot free after arguing with Clarisse. No one had ever defended me like that.

Nico rushed up the hill and snatched the Fleece of the pine tree, the tree withered a bit instantly. He ran back and draped the Fleece onto my unconscious body. But nothing happened.

Then, the-spirit-me's hand started evaporating into mist.

I eyes fluttered open, I looked down and saw I was in my own body and was not a spirit. Nico's face hovered over mine. His eyes were puffy and red, he smiled with relief.

"Mavis." He sighed, and kissed me on the cheek.

"Miss me?" I said and smiled.

"Someone just 'came' from the underworld." Andrew said waiting for people to laugh but Rebecca just rolled her eyes and said, "Enough with your jokes, brother dear. We got someone to transport to the infirmary."

It had been almost two weeks now. I had been resting and healing at Camp since the encounter with Enceladus. That particular night Nico and I had decided to leave Camp Half-Blood without anyone noticing.

I met Nico on Half-Blood hill. His stygian iron at his side, he looked better now, he looked less pained.

"Ready?" he asked. Before I could reply, I heard someone behind us say, "Where are you two going?"

I realised it was Rebecca. Finally, Nico turned towards me, smiled and said, "Mavis and I have some business to deal with."

I gave him my hand and said,"Yes we do."

And together we disappeared into darkness.


	3. The Black Mansion Pt 1 (Nico's POV)

**Author's note: Hello my non-existent readers. This is Nico's POV just as I promised (yay). Damn it's so big! Hope that's not a bad thing -.- Reviews and suggestions are welcome. And you can PM me if you want me to write other stuff (HoO). So… um…enjoy! I guess…**

Mavis and I were in Russia, about to blow up a monster's hideout when we were interrupted by a rainbow. Quite annoying actually. I mean, I just wanted to explode an abandoned factory. Is that too much to ask? Apparently.

So here I was with Mavis, stacking up dynamite and about to light the fire, but noooo, a rainbow had to appear on my face.

"Oh, geez!" I said as I jumped back. Mist curled in front of me to form an Iris-message. I was a bit surprised actually because I never got many Iris-messages, but whenever I did, it was bad.

As the message formed I saw a familiar face of Castor, son of Athena from Camp Half-Blood who seemed to be in the Big House. He looked terrified and his eyes kept darting from me to Mavis and something behind him.

"Nico! Mavis! You're here!" Castor exclaimed. He noticed the dynamite and match box in my hand, his eyes widened as he opened his mouth to say something.

"Yeah," I snapped before he could ask anything "We're here. Make it quick, we're kinda busy."

"We…um….need you….at Camp." He said, incredibly nervous.

"Uh…why?" I asked, pretty suspicious.

"I can't tell you on an Iris message! It's too dangerous!" he said.

"We can't just 'come to camp'. We're in Russia! I might pass out for a month!"

"Look! The fate of the world depends on this!"

I turned to Mavis, "What do you think?"

"I don't know…" she said "The world sounds kinda important."

"Okay," I grunted and turned back to Castor "So I guess we'll be there in two or three days 'cause-"

"Two or three days?!" Castor exclaimed, I didn't understand what all the fuss was about. I mean, even with shadow-travel, it takes time. Or we might pass out for a long time or we might like explode or something.

"Look," Castor continued "You need to come. _Now._"

"Now?"

"Now."

"What if we pass out forever?"

"Now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"You're impossible." I grunted and held Mavis' hand "Alright we're coming, but if we pass out, I'll kill you."

We braced ourselves with one destination in mind: Camp Half-Blood.

We disappeared into a shadow and appeared next to Castor. Mavis stumbled and leaned on me as if she were about to pass out, which was probably true. I was weak myself so I could barely support myself. She fell on me and I hit the floor hard with Mavis' head on my chest.

I groaned and tried to stay conscious. Black spots dances in my vision. I will _not_ pass out.

"Here, have this." Castor said, offering me a square of ambrosia. I chewed it as strength surged into me. It tasted like my grandmother's scones that I adored.

I glanced down at Mavis who was groaning and muttering curses that my mother would've washed my mouth with soup for. She held her head as Castor force fed her some ambrosia.

"So what is it?" I said, not bothering to hide my annoyance. It was a miracle that I was not passed out.

"I think you need to go tomorrow if you're so weak." Castor said as he helped Mavis up to a chair. I sat up clutching my head.

"No shit." I muttered but he completely ignored me and started pacing around the room muttering to himself.

He looked so tensed but I didn't get one thing: If we were having an ultra-serious conversation, then where was Chiron?

"Hey," I said trying to get his attention "Tell us what's going on."

He ignored me yet again.

I was ready to snap at him but I caught Mavis' eye. _Shut up and let me talk_, they said.

"Castor," She said softly which surprised me a bit. "Are you okay?"

Surprisingly he looked up. "Yeah," he sighed "Yeah."

Mavis then stood up and stumbled a bit. I tried to tell her to sit down and rest or something but she just glared at me. And I thought glaring was my thing.

"Okay," She said placing her hand on his shoulder "What's wrong? Tell us."

"Okay…" Castor took a deep breath and looked around as if to make sure no one else was here "Mount Olympus is empty. There's literally no one there. Not a single god or nymph. Just a 'Zeus'."

"What?!" Mavis and I said in unison.

"Yes," Castor continued "The Olympian Council has been renounced, nobody knows what happened. Zeus just evacuated Olympus and now, there is nobody on Mount Olympus, except Zeus."

"That's not very Zeus-like" I said. "He generally likes to boss over the others."

"Yes," Castor said "So my theory is, it's not Zeus."

"Are you trying to say that, Zeus–?" I began.

"Yeah," Castor sighed "Zeus has been kidnapped. But the real question is–"

"Who kidnapped Zeus?" Mavis stated, followed by silence.

Castor looked at us expectantly.

"What? Why are you looking at us like that?" Mavis asked. Suddenly her eyes widened as realisation dawned onto her "You can't possibly expect us to go and–"

"Rescue Zeus." Castor completed.

"Excuse me?" I looked at him. "Are you insane? Aren't you a child of Athena? You don't seem to have your mother's traits."

"Oh please." Castor rolled his eyes "Do you think I haven't considered that? I did some research and found out that if the children of The Big Three were to find Zeus, it'd be our best bet. And we you're the only ones, except for um… a few but they can't go due to uh…. circumstances. Plus, if we told anyone else about this, they'd probably back out."

"So," Mavis sighed "Three demigods are gonna save Zeus. Cake walk."

"Actually, two demigods…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, because I didn't see how three demigods could rescue Zeus, let alone two.

"I'm gonna go and find out who's the imposter. Buy you some time." Castor said. He tried to act confident but he was pretty shaken up. I mean who wouldn't be if they just volunteered for an epic solo death quest.

"You don't have to." Mavis said. He had to. Someone had to. But she said it anyway.

"You know I have to." He replied.

"But you'll have someone with you, right?" Mavis asked.

"No, but I suspect who it is…" his voice trailed off, and after a moment he shook himself and continued "The point is, if I told anyone, no one would come. Besides, if I think who it is, I better go on my own. And the Big three's children are the only ones who are powerful enough to get Zeus back."

"We're so screwed." Mavis looked at me.

"You can't possibly go now," Castor tapped his chin "You can stay overnight here then take off tomorrow but I'm gonna go today."

"Yeah okay" I said then turned to Mavis "I'll meet you at the cabin. Cabin 13."

Mavis stayed put at the Big House to help Castor pack and I wandered out.

I was not as weak as Mavis. She is a pretty powerful demigod but she doesn't have that much practise with shadow-travel. So I just took it as a good opportunity to be alone.

Not that I don't like being around her. I love her so much and she the only family I have left. She lost so much, just like I did. I always craved for a sister and now I have one. If not Bianca.

The Camp was strangely deserted. The arena was empty and only the ghosts of clashing swords lingered. Even the cabins seemed empty. Though I did hear snores from the Hypnos cabin and chattering from the Aphrodite and Demeter cabin.

Surprisingly the Hermes cabin seemed quiet.

I still remember staying there when I was merely 10. I was so joyful and full of life…. Now? What had I become?

What had happened to that boy? The one who played Mythomagic? The one who fit in?

Bianca's death happened. Filthy feelings towards Percy happened.

Mavis still doesn't know about that. She doesn't know about the Roman Camp either. I had told Hazel I was going to find the Doors of Death and I came here. I can't bring myself to tell her. She knows of Gaia's rise but I cannot tell her about Percy.

She would judge me. Definitely. She's been through so much, I can't burden her with my disgusting secrets. She would hate me like everyone else.

Call me selfish but I will not let the only family I have let go even if our bond is held together by thin threads of half-truths.

I walked without a destination in mind and passed the Poseidon cabin.

An odd combination of bitterness, anger and love filled me.

When I had met Percy at Camp Jupiter, the amount of self-control it took not to confess everything about his old life is uncomprehend able. But I knew Hades would be very angry if I did.

I stared at the cabin a second too long and averted my gaze. No, not today. I need to hold it together. For Mavis' sake.

I decided that the longer I lingered, the more painful it would be. So I headed towards my cabin.

It was just as I remembered. A low obsidian building with two crossed torches bellowing green fire. I stepped inside and found the place untouched. There were three beds and each were big and comfortable with black sheets and fluffy pillows.

My bed, however, had its dark blanket spilling off and clothes were strewn everywhere. I walked to my nightstand and tripped over something. It was a small box. At first I didn't recognise it, then I realised it was _that_ box.

Oh gods if Mavis found it….

I sat on my bed and opened it. It had razors in it. Coated with dried blood.

Memories of sleepless nights rushed into me. Sometime I would've woken up from a nightmare or I would have been thinking too much to sadden myself. These small blades would relieve me.

I know how people would say that this was completely futile but it gave me satisfaction that there was at least some pain that I could control.

I remember myself cutting gashes into my pale skin. The blood would run down my arm and pool on the floor. Silent tears would spill on my cheek and only one thought remained in my heart: _Why?_

I have considered suicide countless times. Just to end the pain. To stop breathing. To just lie down and die.

But then Mavis came along. When I met her in the Underworld and she already looked so much like me, I could never forgive myself if she totally became another me. Because _me_ was not was very good person to be. '_Me'_ was pathetic and miserable.

I had to save her from becoming me.

Mavis was the reason I was alive.

And the last time there was the battle at camp, if she had died… I would've never forgiven myself.

So many times I was tempted to turn the scars back into cuts, I avoided so much but sometimes I just couldn't stop. I would lash at my arm and sob. After a few wounds my arm would be numbed by the pain and it wouldn't even hurt. But then I would remember Mavis and stop. I would clean up the blood and wash my face and put on a mask to hide the pain.

I caught myself examining a blade. I put it back in the box and slid it under the bed. Mavis couldn't find this.

I pushed up my sleeve and examined the scars and healing wounds. I sighed and lay on my back.

I closed my eyes only to see the memories of my past dance under my eyelids. I didn't dare open my eyes or I might cry.

That's when Mavis entered.

"Oh hey Nico, I was wondering if you had some–" Shit, she noticed the pain on my face.

"Hey," Her voice dripped with concern as she sat beside me and rested her hand on my forehead "Are you okay?"

_No,_ I thought.

"Yeah," I lied "I just haven't been here in a while."

It wasn't the whole truth but it was believable. She seemed to understand and stroked my hair gently. "It'll be okay Nico." She said gently and I knew she only spoke to me like this, it made me feel so guilty "I'm here for you. I promise."

_You'll hate me Mavis,_ I thought to myself._ Why don't you understand I'm not worth your love? You'll hate me so much._

"Now you, mister" She said pulling me up "Are going to come out and give me some intelligent company. Get up or I'll kill you!"

She smirked mischievously. I smiled and got up. She dragged me out and the evening wind dried my oncoming tears.

Castor was digging in his bag. Mavis let go of me and ran up to him started talking about some sword fighting contest. Go figure.

I went up to Castor who didn't notice me. "Castor?" I said as he gasped and turned. He tried to hide the uneasiness in his eyes but epically failed. Mavis seemed unaffected but wore a smug look.

"Please stop doing that." he said, still startled.

"Sorry." I said, not really sorry. "How are you going to go?"

"I'll call a friend of mine." He smirked mischievously. Then, he whistled really loud and crossed his arms. Nothing happened. I was about to ask him that did he need any medication but just then I heard rustling in the woods to my right.

Instinctively, Mavis and I drew our swords. Ready to fight.

"No," Castor turned to me "sheath your swords. He doesn't like those stygian blades you guys carry."

_He?_

I hung it back at my side and Mavis tapped the hilt of her sword on her finger and it changed into a black ring with an orb of darkness floating in the place of the gem. Gods was I jealous.

Just then, a huge dog – no wolf – leaped out of the bushes and jumped on Castor. I was about to attack the beast but I realised, the wolf was licking Castor's face in affection. I stood there in confusion. I mean, the wolf was the size of a pick-up truck. How was Castor even _alive? _

"Okay, stay boy…" Castor kept murmuring to the creature while trying to get up "No, you don't get biscuits… You know they make you sick…. No, the Goth people aren't food… Okay get up!"

With much difficulty he got up – covered in dog drool – and smiled like a lunatic.

"_This _is my ride." He said patting the wolf's neck with pride "I did him a favour last summer and he helps me out with stuff in return. Isn't that right Fang?"

"Goth people?" I asked because my mind was still lingering there.

"Oh, don't mind him, he just says that you guys radiate…um…" he said, trying not to say _death _or _dead _or something else that might offend us_._

"It's okay, I get it." Mavis finally said and Castor tried not to look embarrassed as he mounted on the wolf and turned to us the last time "See ya. Stay safe."

"Hardly ever." Mavis laughed and he nodded. Then he rode into the woods.

After he was gone, Mavis turned to me and her expression saddened. "Please don't do this to yourself Nico."

"I-I… I just….Look, I..." I looked down and Mavis strangled me with a hug.

"Oh shut up, you" she whispered in my ear "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Just be happy."

Then I realised she was also talking to herself.

While I was being selfish and was drowning in self-pity, she was trying to be strong for my sake. She was only a year younger than me (71 years younger, but still) but she already had seen so much misery. I was all she had and if I acted like this, she would gradually become another me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to sound confident "We need rest, tomorrow is a big day."

Mavis looked…..proud. But… why? I was just being a loser as always. But I was glad she was feeling a bit better.

We went to the dining pavilion and had some food. Neither of us was hungry because your upcoming death can really take your appetite away.

After that we went back to the cabin again. Mavis made no remark on how messy it was and I don't really think she cared. I took off my shoes and changed into more comfortable clothes: white cotton shirt and black baggy trousers.

Mavis went to take a shower and came back wearing really short blue shorts that barely covered her thighs, showing off her pale, thin but strong legs and a really loose black band shirt that almost covered her shorts. Her long hair was held up by a clip that exposed the back of her neck.

"Mavis?" My throat felt dry.

"Hmm?" Not looking at me while she was digging through the closet.

"What are you wearing?" She looked up and started laughing.

"Oh brother dear," She walked to me tracing her fingers across my shoulders "Aroused much?"

"What?" I shrugged "I just don't want boys crawling over you."

"Well not your fault. You can't help it if you have a hot sister."

I laughed too. It's a foreign but nice feeling. To feel happy again.

She kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. "See now, guys would be dying for this treatment from you Mavis." I teased "And you're behind your brother."

"Shut up." She smiled smugly "And go to bed."

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. In a few minutes, her breathing became slower and deeper.

Even I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep but the box under my bed seemed to beckon me. _Not today, _I told it.

After some time I couldn't take it so I walked out of the cabin and walked into the woods. I strolled randomly and stopped under a huge tree. I touched the bark and finally slumped against it. No one was here to see me now. I could be alone.

Tears spilled my cheeks. I buried my face in my knees. How pathetic I was. The gods finally gave me a second chance with Mavis and this is what I do. I don't even tell her the truth. I don't tell her what a filthy person I am.

I am so selfish. She deserves to know. She needs to know about Percy. About Camp Jupiter. About the Doors of Death that I'm supposed to be finding.

But how can I tell her? Especially about Percy.

Percy...

I got a chill down my spine as his name crossed my mind for the hundredth time. I still had trouble believing that my heart had betrayed me. After I lost everything I ever stood for, this was the last thing I needed.

Yet it happened. I knew for a long time that it was there. I just refused to think about it. I refused to consider it. I just wanted to lock in my heart and never ever reach it again. Percy...

I got a chill down my spine when his name crossed my mind for the hundredth time.

I still had trouble believing that my heart had betrayed me. After I lost everything I ever stood for, this was the last thing I needed.

Yet it happened. I knew for a long time that it was there. I just refused to think about it. I refused to consider it. I just wanted to lock in my heart and never ever reach it ...

I got a chill down my spine when his name crossed my mind for the hundredth time.

I still had trouble believing that my heart had betrayed me. After I lost everything I ever stood for, this was the last thing I needed.

Yet it happened. I knew for a long time that it was there. I just refused to think about it. I refused to consider it. I just wanted to lock in my heart and never ever reach it again.But then I did except it when I realised how inevitable it was.

I stop crying and fix my gaze on the night sky. The stars were out. They reminded me of Bianca.

You could stab me in my heart but it wouldn't hurt as much as Bianca's memories did. I figured the longer I stayed here the more I would step closer to insanity. So I got up and headed back to the cabin.

...

In the morning, Mavis and I got ready as quick as possible.

"Any idea where or how we're going?" I asked her.

"Castor did some research and he couldn't find anything." Mavis replied.

"….And how does that help us?" I asked.

"That's the whole point." Mavis replied "The Hecate campers have a map where the amount of monsters in an area are shown with the help of the Mist but there are no monsters in Rio de Janeiro."

"So…" I deciphered "That means there is something so powerful there that the Mist is really strong. So, that's why we can't detect any monsters there."

"Meaning," Mavis put in "That's the only possible place where Zeus is held."

"But how do we get there? We can't shadow-travel there."

"Then what do we do now?" Mavis asked "I don't reckon you're hiding a dog up your sleeves."

I shook my head. Just then there was a deep growling sound which resonated in the woods. We both drew our weapons. With lightning speed a dark figure leaped out of the bushes and knocked me down. I lay flat on my back, my eyes tightly shut and a huge thing on top of me. I didn't feel any pain but I felt something wet my cheeks. Was I bleeding? Maybe the adrenalin lessened the pain.

I opened my eyes and saw and huge dog – no, hellhound – staring at me and its tongue hanging down and covering me in dog saliva. With much difficulty I managed to slide out and stand.

"Looks like you do have a dog up your sleeves, eh?" Mavis laughed as I wiped my wet face.

"How did you get in here?" I asked the dog. Stupid, I know. How could a dog answer?

_Master! Meat! Birds! Biscuits! Toys! Yes…that good._ Apparently it could answer.

"Okay…but how did you cross camp borders? And what's your name?" I asked again.

_My name is Peanut. I was released in woods to be hunted down. But I found a bird women and she saved me. _The dog said.

"Oh." I said. I was just having a friendly chat with a XXXL poodle, nothing weird about that.

"Oh aren't you cute." Mavis squealed and rubbed its head and hugged it.

_I'm not cute. I'm scary and violent. Fear me._ Peanut said.

"You aren't scary! You're so–" I cleared my throat and Mavis blushed.

Great. Mavis was now conversing with a hellhound. I then stood on my tip toes and climbed Peanut's back and sat down. I leaned to his ear and whispered in Ancient Greek, explaining how to shadow-travel.

_But my lord! I cannot travel so far with so many people! _Peanut complained.

"Three words, Peanut." I said as he tilted his head to listen intently "Big – dog – biscuits."

And that was enough to get him hooked. Mavis and I got onto our personal poodle and held on.

"Let's roll." I said with a smile that scares most people, and we disappeared into darkness.

...

It had been 15mins since we got to Rio de Janeiro. We landed in the middle of a parade and when the locals saw us they freaked and ran. I don't know what they saw through the Mist but it terrified them. Now we had taken cover in an abandoned warehouse sorta thing. Peanut dozed off as soon as we reached this warehouse. Thank Hades we didn't explode or something.

"Okay let's at least go out and search for signs of Zeus or something" Mavis said "Anything but this warehouse." I nodded and we both headed out walking on the street and looking around to find something that might help us.

I was sweating as the hot sun blazed above me. As soon as we'd came, Brazil had decided to have a heat wave to welcome us. So honoured.

Just when I thought an upfront fight would be better than wandering through Rio would be better, I spotted a man flying around mortals with his winged sandals. He was a muscular man with blond hair. His bronze skin rippled. He seemed to be searching for something.

"Do you see that?" Mavis asked leaning back at me.

"Hermes." I whispered. "What's he doing here?" She whispered back.

Before I could answer Hermes looked straight towards us and grinned. He flew towards us and landed in front of us.

"Nico di Angelo and Mavis Grey." He nodded towards us.

"Lords Hermes." I bowed slightly and Mavis followed my lead.

"I have a message for you Mavis." He told me.

_Uh-oh._ I thought._ This can't be good._

"For me?" Mavis asked, confused.

"You've got business elsewhere." Hermes just smiled sympathetically and handed her a black envelope. Her fingers trembled as she took it and opened it. She pulled out a blood red card out of it and read it.

"Mavis, who's it from?" I placed my hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"If I were you," Hermes looked at her "I'd get going now. I know it's hard but only you can do it."

Mavis dropped the note in shock. I bend down and picked it up. The paper was cold and made me shiver. It wasn't signed but I knew who send it. Hades.

It read:

_The Doors of Death need to be found. They lie in the deepest parts of the Underworld. Find them. Or all shall perish. _

"No." I murmured.

"I…I-I need to go, Nico." She said and looked into my eyes. Horror filled her eyes.

"No you can't" Then I turned to Hermes "She can't."

"I'm afraid she'll have to, Nico." Hermes replied.

"But… But she can't!" I complained.

"The Doors are serious business, Nico." Hermes said "You cannot turn a blind eye to them. Somebody needs to fin–"

"I'll find them." I said. Mavis didn't need any more trouble than she already had.

"Nico, no…" She turned towards me and protested "Father has told me Nico, I can't let you do this. If anything happened to you–"

"Don't worry." I turned to Hermes "I can go right?"

"I suppose…" he tapped his chin.

"Look Mavis" I grabbed her shoulders "You need to find Zeus and go to Mount Olympus–"

"Nico, no!"

"–and then you'll go to Camp. After this is done, I'll meet you there."

She started crying and buried her face in my shirt. She protested and sobbed but I had to be strong for her. It's the least I could do.

"You-you'll come back, right?" She looked up, her eyes rimmed with red.

"Promise." I smiled at her. I knew there was a very low chance of me coming back alive. That's why I had volunteered. I couldn't bear and see anything happen to her.

I wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back."


	4. The Black Mansion Pt 2 (Mavis' POV)

**Author's note: Hullo my non-existent readers. This be Mavis POV :3 Nico chapters will be coming up soon. Yeah take a bit of Mavis now coz well, the PLOT. But yeah Nico is coming up soon. Say…..after the next chapter? Anyway, this chapter got bigger than what I expected! Like 3500+ words! Whoa. Anyway, hope you enjoy :3**

I feel like the lamest demigod in the history of lame.

I had one job to do. I had one fucking job. And what did I do? I dumped it on my brother.

Hades had told _me _to find the Doors of Death.He had told _me_ to go on this quest for him.He had told _me._ Not Nico.

Gods I'm so stupid. I let him go. Alone.

Hades just wanted me to prove my worth I guess. Now I had failed him. Gods forbid if something were to happen to Nico…. I'd never forgive myself. I'd never be able to live without him. He was the person keeping me from going insane.

_Assess the immediate problems first. Try to fix something fixable. Then find Nico and the Doors._

But of course, that didn't keep me from worrying about him.

So I tried to find Zeus. Wandering around the streets to find something,_ anything_ that might help me.

Then I saw it. Or rather,_ her. _

I spotted a ghost of a little girl wandering around the street dancing and laughing and occasionally scaring people. Just the genuine bloodthirsty Greek being.

I went close to the ghost, trying to send telepathic messages to it, as Nico taught me, so it would leave me be. Of course it had different ideas. It leaned close to a women a few yards in front of me and whispered something I couldn't hear. She screamed and collapsed, her eyes rolled up in her head.

I flicked my wrist and my sword materialized in my hand and lashed it at the ghost and yelled, "Begone!" and it dodged and hurried to a narrow street.

I sprinted after the ghost. It seemed to scare mortals as it passed them, they all screamed in agony and collapsed. Great, I had a ghost on a killing spree.

I ran as the ghost kept moving north. My lungs were on fire and my feet were numb, but I ran like a maniac. Finally the ghost turned left into a huge black house/mansion sort of thing. I couldn't tell because it looked old and rustic but the yard had gnomes and was littered with wrappers.

I slowed down and entered the huge iron gates. I walked slowing looking around – catching my breath – and enter the mansion. I keep sword hand out just to make sure nothing sneaks up on me. Just when I start taking my hand back _BAM!_ The door closed behind me and the sword fall out. Crap.

Now I'm unarmed. Great job, Mavis.

"Guess I'll be staying here for a while." I whispered under my breath.

I looked around and squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust in the darkness. When they did, I finally got a good look at the place.

Okay, now imagine an old castle's interior. You know, with dark carpets, high ceilings, knight armour dudes, flowing curtain and stuff. This mansion was sort of like that, except there were posters on the wall. Justin Bieber, kittens, pop musicians, weird scream bands – basically posters that make me gag. This place was really weird.

I took a step forward and realized the humming voices. I turned around. Nobody.

Now this place was really creeping me out. It reminded me of the awful days I spent in the Underworld before I met Nico. Not a happy memory.

I tried to ignore the voices as I ventured forward. There was a staircase that went up to my right and trap door under my feet.

I climbed it as my steps made it creek. I got to the top and got into a room to my right by instinct.

The room I entered seemed to be some sort of dining room. It had a long table in the centre and eight chairs along with it – two on the ends and three side to side. There were big French windows on one side with dark velvet curtains swept to one side. There was a balcony overlooking the entire hall. The table cloth was faded and cloches coated in dust. But the main attraction was the same ghost girl I saw earlier, she stood in front of the windows; a mischievous smile on her lips. I stared at her as she swayed. Her form flickering.

_Hello, Mavis. _She said without moving her lips, her voice somewhat familiar. _You've grown so tall._

Then I realised, it was _her _voice. It was Cammie.

"Cammie?" I glanced at the ghost.

"Mavis…." Cammie became more human than a ghost.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave, I didn't want to. I was…" I choked up as tears swam in my eyes. Cammie and I have been best friends since I could remember. I had to leave her as my father claimed me. It was hard, but I realised; if I don't think about it, it isn't so bad. But now, I had no choice.

"Don't be." She said "I'm sorry. I left, not you."

"What….you?" I stammered as realisation dawned onto me. "You?! NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"I'm sorry, Mavis."

"NO!"

"Can't you tell?"

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, all the old memories flooded my mind. I kept them aside and concentrated on her life-line. She was dead. Cammie was dead. Like everyone else in my life. Cammie was fucking dead.

I didn't open my eyes, afraid of what I might see. Tears rushed down my face and I collapsed to my knees. I shut my eyes and hoped this was a dream. I clutched my hair and let out a shriek.

"Who did this to you?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper yet so lethal.

"Mavis-"

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?" I got to my feet and opened my eyes, trembling with rage.

"It was Massie. After you left…she came to me asking where you were but I…." She trailed off.

Something twitched in my brain. I couldn't put my finger on it.

_She came asking me where you were._

Then I realised:

_Why will Massie ask Cammie where I was? My father had dismissed her._

I straightened and looked at 'Cammie'. I was so stupid I got fooled by this thing. She wasn't Cammie, I could've felt it if she was. Cammie was dead alright, but this wasn't her. With a shudder I realised who it was.

"Cut the crap, Melinoe." I said, my voice deadly calm "I know who you are."

"Do you now, dear?" Her voice became more like a grown-up women's. She transformed as mist poured out of her ghostly gown. Her hair spilled down her waist and were pitch black on the right and completely white on the left. She had prominent dark circles and very pale skin, paler than mine. The goddess of ghosts was as white as – well, a ghost.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"But who, dear?" She smiled creepily.

"You know who!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, you are a smart girl." She said and swayed, her faded gown rippled "You know better than to say names. They have power."

I looked at the door I came in through and there was only wall there. I was sealed in. I tried to keep the wave of panic at bay.

"And you are very stupid for an old goddess" I rolled my eyes and trying not to look obvious as I planned an escape plan "You lead me to your lair. I know where the lord of the skies is now."

"I am stupid?" Melinoe said, faking her oh-dear-god-you-just-hurt-me-you-imbecile "Oh dear, you just walked into my lair all alone, where my followers are strong."

I need to get out. I couldn't face a god unarmed. I need to get my sword then come back with a plan.

"Your followers?" I looked at the chandelier above me and the French window behind Melinoe, but I didn't trust the chandelier.

"Yes dear, they roam the mortal world even in the day as my domain becomes stronger." She said and shook her head in humour. I looked at the balcony. No, it radiated some sort of power and felt extremely dangerous.

"But…why? You cannot cease power and you know it." I said, I walked towards a chair Melinoe was standing in front of as casually as I could and turned it a bit to the left – near the chandelier – and leaned on it and faked a laugh the best I could. "Oh please, you can barely control the ghosts, I shudder at your lousy attempt to cease control over Olympus!"

"You imbecile!" She swayed, making her hair seem liquid "I have more power than you can comprehend! I control the dead!"

_Keep talking,_ I thought. _I just need to get a good look at the window._

"I control the dead too." I said as I walked over to the huge French window to examine it. _Old, rustic and barely keeping together. Perfect_.

"You–"She trembled with rage, then calmed as an evil smile formed on her lips "I just seem to realise, how many ghosts you have."

She changed form. She was a young boy now, she was Anton. His stupid grin plastered on her face. His sight made me melt. He was there, just there. So close.

"Mavis, you won't hurt me, will you?" He spoke. Every little piece of sanity I was able to hold on, broke all at once. My heart ached. My head ached. My entire life was one misery after another. And Nico was off to his probable death.

"No, Anton." I say with my best blank face.

"Come here, Mavis. Come near me, I'm so scared." He said with pleading eyes.

_I wish you were actually Anton._

I looked at the chandelier again. Will I be able to do it? I had to try.

I straightened, "Not this time Melinoe." I said as I ran at the chair behind her, jumped on it and hauled myself at the chandelier. In a heartbeat, I caught it. I kicked my legs trying to get momentum.

Melinoe changed her form again – thankfully – and now was wearing a surprised look like: I-can't-believe-this-kid-is-stupid-enough-to-do-that.

I kicked and braced myself as I prepared to jump. I kicked my feet front and threw all my body weight at the window.

_Break, break, break, break, please break! _I thought desperately.

CRASH! –and the window shatters and I'm chucked out of the building. I slam into a gnome on the front yard and pain shoots up my arm. I drag myself up and look at my arm, there are pieces of the gnome stuck in it that had manage to pierce my jacket. I pulled a piece out – biting my lip to keep from screaming as blood flowed down my arm. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my waist. I pull out the rest of the pieces and more blood flows down.

I hold the wounds and I crawl to the wall for support. Ambrosia. That's what I need.

Just when I taught I couldn't get stupider, I had walked straight into a trap and gotten a stupid garden gnome on my arm. Like seriously – who the hell goes into a creepy black mansion without any idea or plan to face whatever they might encounter. I'll tell you who. The one and only Mavis Grey.

I take out a piece of ambrosia from my pocket and swallow it. The pain resides but the wounds don't close. The must be deeper than I thought. I walk to the window of the mansion and open the window slightly. I pull out the curtain a bit and rip the fabric into a broad, long stip.

I tie it around my arm as temporary first aid and go and retrieve my sword. It has shrunk back to a ring and I slip it on my finger.

Now, for the plan.

Can't go through the front door, that's stupid. The windows….. No I don't fancy them shutting down on me if they're magically enchanted. If only I could fly up or go under– ah yes.

I remember seeing a trapdoor. Okay, so this was crazy but this was the best shot I'd got. I pressed my fingertips on the ground and felt passages snaky under the city, just as I predicted. Surely if there was a trapdoor, I could get under and enter the demonic house.

I smiled my trademark creepy smile and looked up at the house – I finally had a plan.

…..

I genuinely like to be underground. It's where my powers are amplified. But now, I didn't seem to enjoy it.

With a little concentration: Voila! New make shift tunnel made for you to explore. Except, it probably leads to your death.

I was walking in the tunnel with my eyes closed and purely by sense. It was too dark to see anyway so it didn't matter if my eyes were open. My plan was to pop up from the trapdoor I saw earlier.

I walked and ran my fingers on the walls of the tunnel, concentrating so I don't miss any disturbances like angry ghosts on a killing spree.

I stopped as I felt the trap door above me. I placed my fingertips on the ceiling and pushed. I placed my palms more firmly and pushed harder. The door flipped open. I placed my arms on the insides of the door and hoisted myself up. I placed my knee on the floor and got up and opened my eyes.

The place was the same as I remember: dull and puke-worthy.

I climbed up the stairs to the same room. I stopped where door should've been and placed my fingers on the wall next to it and pressed my left ear against the wall. I knocked on the wall to check for any hidden chambers or rooms.

_Knock-knock_. A little to the left. A little to the right. A bit below. Bingo! It sounded hollow. I bend down and ran my fingers around that area to figure out how to open this little room. When I didn't find anything, I just willed the wall the crack open. Handy power.

It opened and I stepped inside. The crack in the wall instantly healed itself. I didn't want to cliché myself, but I knew I'd be staying here for a while and it wouldn't be happy.

I walked into that little tunnel I found and it was lit with dim torched bellowing green fire. I walked till I felt the tunnel slide right and paused no more than a second judging what might be ahead. Finally after walking for about 50 meters, the tunnel ended and a big metal door blocked my way.

I placed my hands on the door's knobs and slid my fingers to the centre getting a good grip. I grinned and ripped the door apart with all my strength and a bit of my powers from the godly side. Okay, it was probably only the godly part.

The door opened into the balcony I saw earlier. I looked over from the balcony from my right. I looked to my left where a corridor led into darkness.

I looked over the balcony again and tried to decide what to do next. I looked again at the darkness and grunted again and ran towards it.

The corridor was shorter than I expected. Finding Zeus was easier than I could've comprehended. But the second one was only half true.

I found him alright. But the rescuing-Zeus-and-leaving-with-a-few-souvenirs part was just a bit messed up.

Okay, maybe a bit more than messed up.

So there I was, running along in the darkness when I was blinded by, well – blinding lights. As soon as my eyes adjusted to the lights, I saw the ceiling to be high and the room looked like a store room with chairs, tables, boxes, etc., scattered everywhere. Not to mention an angry – rather than hurt – Zeus pacing inside a huge cage in the centre of the room. Mini-lightening sparked of him as the muttered angrily amongst himself.

"Uh…..Zeus?" I said, which was obviously more intelligent the bowing. Of course.

"WHAT IS IT?" I looked in my direction with such rage that I thought I might be disintegrated or something.

"I came here to rescue you." I said.

"RESCUE ME?" he bellowed.

"Um….yeah." I said nervously rubbing my elbows.

"I HAVE THE SITUATION IN COMPLETE CONTROL!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah?" I said, ticked off. I mean – excuse me – I just came half way across the world to rescue the lord of Olympus and he treats me like this? Excuse me, DID I ASK HIM TO GET KIDNAPPED?

"I NEED NO RESCUING!" He yelled again.

"Okay then" I said turning around dramatically "Looks like you don't need me then."

"No! NO! Wait!" He called with desperation.

"Did you say something?" I said, not looking back.

"I tried to get out," Zeus began that was not quite his voice, with all the helplessness "But this cage….it's meant to contain Gods. I cannot do more."

This time I turned and to look at the cage. I ignored Zeus and walked to what seemed like the entrance to me. The cage seemed steel and looked like a decent human one, only a lot bigger. There was nothing suspicious or godly about it.

I turned the huge padlock in my fingers and closed my eyes. Usually, I'm good with rock and metals and stuff, being the daughter of Hades, but this was different. It was like I didn't recognise this metal at all. It may look like steel, but it didn't _feel_ like steel.

I opened my eyes and muttered to myself, "Think, Mavis." So this was a padlock, which means there has to be a key. I couldn't find a key so I could maybe…..yes.

"Yes! I know!" My eyes widened.

"What?" Zeus looked at me but I ignored him. I held out my left hand and let the right stay on the lock. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the little objects around me. Curtains, chairs, tables, everything. The all had one thing in common – shadows.

I willed all their shadows to land in my hand and felt a cold, misty sensation on my hand. I brought it to the padlock and willed the shadows to reform and shape themselves according to the locks non-existent key. The key formed slowly as I twisted and turned it in my hand.

"Come on come on come on!" I prayed now yanking wildly and the lock.

_CLICK! _The lock comes lose. I let out a triumphed cry.

Zeus on the other hand grows bigger and bigger. "Finally!" He laughed like a manic and I looked away. I didn't need true godly form on my eyes. I saw the brightness reflect on the insides on my eyelids and finally opened them. The sky crackled with lightening.

"Lord Zeus?" I looked up at Zeus' gigantic 20ft form.

"Yes, you have done well, daughter of Hades. I didn't expect it but–"He began.

"Wait. It's not over yet." I said "There's an imposter at Olympus."

Zeus looked confused and then his expression became a surprised one.

"That could only mean one thing." He said grimly "Gaia is getting stronger."

"A giant….?"

"I don't know."

"Then we-we must go." I stammer "Olympus is defenceless."

"Yes but I doubt the other gods will be of any use."

"No, a demigod and a god can kill a giant."

"You don't understand, hero" he stroked his neatly trimmed beard in exasperation "Only the two of us won't do any good."

"Castor" I whisper "Castor, he-he's up there. We need to go. Pronto."

Probably not the best language to use with a god but Zeus got the idea. He snapped his fingers and my world did a 360. When the world stopped spinning, I was in the throne room at Mount Olympus.

Then I saw the giant. 40ft tall. Fighting with something. Then I realised. He was fighting with Castor. The giant swatted him like a fly and Castor flew to one side.

"Castor!" I scream and run to his side. I lean on him and push is dark hair back. There's a big gash in his forehead oozing blood.

"You have to win." He whispered "Not for the gods. For the demigods."

I nodded. I didn't say how he was going to be okay. I didn't give him fake hope. I knew he was far gone.

His body went limp and eyes turned glassy. His heart stopped beating and lungs stopped breathing.

A tear escaped my eye and fell on his face I touched his forehead and willed his soul and body be delivered to the Underworld. If this giant did win. I didn't want him to lay a finger on Castor's dead body.

I hear a hissing sound that might be laughter and turn to the giant.

He had dragon legs like the other giants, which were the color of lima beans. His green hair was the same color as summer leaves, which were braided in long locks and decorated with weapons. The weapons include daggers, axes, and full-size swords, some of which were covered in blood or bent, possible trophies taken from defeated demigods. His eyes were completely white. Like polished marble.

"Porphyrion." Zeus grumbled.

Porphyrion didn't wait. Nor did Zeus. Nor did I.

Zeus blasted him with lightening and I opened the ground below his feet. He sunk in knee deep. He started to get up and Zeus punched him in the face and black liquid oozed out. I took a deep breath and held out my sword. An army of the dead soldiers rose from the ground, waiting for my word. "Attack!" I yelled, fuelled by hatred. They all understood and ran to Porphyrion and started lashing at him.

Black liquid from his wounds spilled everywhere.

"One more blow!" Zeus bellowed and I understood. I looked at a few soldiers and they understood. I ran and they held out their hands and I stepped on it and propelled myself to the giant's shoulder. I stabbed him in the neck and Zeus ran a sword through his heart which had just materialized into thin air.

Then everything went black.


End file.
